1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to surgical handpiece adapters for powered surgical handpieces, to cutting members for being driven by surgical handpiece adapters, to powered surgical handpiece assemblies and to methods of facial surgery. More particularly, the present invention relates to a surgical handpiece adapter by which rotary motion of a powered surgical handpiece is converted to reciprocating motion, to cutting members for being reciprocatively driven by a rotary powered surgical handpiece via an adapter, to powered surgical handpiece assemblies incorporating a powered surgical handpiece, an adapter and a cutting member, to handpiece adapter assemblies incorporating an adapter and a cutting member and to methods of facial surgery using the same.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Powered surgical handpieces are commonly used in many medical specialties to drive cutting members for performing various diverse cutting functions. One particularly advantageous reusable, powered or motorized surgical handpiece is the XPS(trademark) StraightShot handpiece of Xomed, Inc., Jacksonville, Fla., the XPS(trademark) StraightShot handpiece being the subject of prior patent applications Ser. No. 09/005,010, Ser. No. 09/005,012, Ser. No. 09/005,014 and Ser. No. 09/005,189, all of which were filed Jan. 9, 1998, Ser. No. 08/775,147 filed Dec. 31, 1996 and now abandoned and Ser. No. 08/719,130 filed Sep. 24, 1996 and now abandoned, the disclosures of all the foregoing patent applications being incorporated herein by reference. The XPS(trademark) StraightShot handpiece has a front drive shaft rotatably driven by a motor of the handpiece. The front drive shaft has drive pins thereon for drivingly engaging prongs disposed on a proximal end of a blade or cutting member that is to be rotatably driven by the handpiece. The blade or cutting member is selectively engageable and disengeable with the front drive shaft allowing the handpiece to be used to rotatably drive a variety of blades or cutting members selectively coupled therewith. In accordance with the present invention, an adapter for the XPS(trademark) StraightShot handpiece is provided by which the rotary motion of the front drive shaft is converted to reciprocating motion in order to reciprocatively drive a blade or cutting member.
Surgical cutting instruments wherein a rotatable output shaft of a motor, i.e. a driver, is used to reciprocate, via a cam and cam follower, a driven blade or cutting member have been proposed as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,182 to Hartman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,146 to Banco and U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,902 to Martinez. In prior surgical cutting instruments wherein rotary motion of the driver is converted to reciprocating motion of the driven blade or cutting member, the mechanism or structure by which the rotary motion is converted to the reciprocating motion is an integral, permanently installed part of the cutting instrument and cannot be detached or separated therefrom. Accordingly, such prior surgical cutting instruments, of which the foregoing patents are representative, can only be used to reciprocate a blade or cutting member and cannot also be used with blades or cutting members which are to be rotated.
Various other powered surgical handpieces having motors for driving removable blades or cutting members have also been proposed, as illustrated by the Stryker Hummer system of Stryker Endoscopy, San Diego, Calif., the Apex System of Linvatec, Incorporated, Largo, Fla., the PS 3500 and EP-1 Surgical Drive System of Dyonics, Inc. of Andover, Mass. and the Wizard microdebrider system of Xomed, Inc., Jacksonville, Fla. Such powered surgical handpieces are limited for use with blades or cutting members that are to be rotated and do not include any mechanism or structure by which the powered surgical handpieces can be adapted for use with blades or cutting members that are to be reciprocated.
In various surgical procedures, particularly in facial procedures including rhinoplasty and supraorbital reshaping, blades or cutting members such as rasps and/or osteotomes have been used to cut anatomical tissue such as bone. However, prior to the present invention, reciprocating rasps could not be used with the XPS(trademark) StraightShot handpiece. In addition, prior reciprocating rasps do not have suction passages with inlet openings, respectively, disposed on tissue cutting surfaces, respectively, of the rasps, by which anatomical debris is withdrawn or removed from operative sites at which the rasps are used. Conventional osteotomes have been used in facial surgery to make medial and lateral cuts in the nasal bone of a patient during rhinoplasty. Conventional osteotomes are manually tapped into and/or along the nasal bone, via a mallet applied to proximal ends of the osteotomes, in order to make the required cuts. The latter process is tedious and time consuming, which places the patient at increased risk of complications. Furthermore, manual tapping in of conventional osteotomes is greatly subject to human error and increases the risk of unsatisfactory results, such that the results obtained with surgery are greatly dependent on the individual skill of the surgeon. Accordingly, it would be desirable to reciprocatively drive an osteotome with a powered surgical handpiece in order to enhance the quality of cuts made therewith, to reduce the time required to execute such cuts and to facilitate accomplishment of satisfactory results by surgeons of varying degrees of skill. It would also be desirable for various types of rasps and osteotomes to be reciprocated, via a removable adapter, by an XPS(trademark) StraightShot handpiece which, when the adapter is removed therefrom, can also be used to rotatably drive rotatable blades or cutting members.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to overcome the aforementioned limitations or disadvantages of prior powered surgical handpieces, rasps, osteotomes and methods of facial surgery.
Another object of the present invention is to adapt a powered surgical handpiece, having a rotatable driver, to reciprocatively drive a blade or cutting member removably coupled to the handpiece.
Yet another object of the present invention is to adapt the XPS(trademark) StraightShot handpiece to reciprocatively drive a blade or cutting member.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a removable adapter for a powered surgical handpiece by which rotary motion of a drive shaft of the handpiece is converted to reciprocating motion, via the removable adapter, to reciprocatively drive a blade or cutting member removably coupled to the adapter.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a removable adapter for the XPS(trademark) StraightShot handpiece by which the handpiece is capable of being used to reciprocatively drive a blade or cutting member when the adapter is coupled with the handpiece and, when the adapter is removed from the handpiece, is capable of rotatably driving a blade or cutting member.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a surgical rasp having a suction passage with an inlet opening on a tissue cutting surface of the rasp by which debris is withdrawn or removed from an operative site at which the rasp is used to cut anatomical tissue.
It is also an object of the present invention to reciprocatively drive a surgical rasp via the XPS(trademark) StraightShot handpiece.
The present invention has as another object to reciprocatively drive an osteotome via a powered surgical handpiece.
Additionally, it is an object of the present invention to facilitate the performance of surgical facial procedures, particularly rhinoplasty and supraorbital procedures.
Some of the advantages of the present invention are that various reciprocatively moveable blades or cutting members can be used with a single adapter and handpiece, a single handpiece can be used to drive both rotatable and reciprocative blades or cutting members, various sizes of adapters can be provided in accordance with the strokes desired for the blades or cutting members and/or the forces exerted thereon by the blades or cutting members, the adapter can be designed with a particular stroke, a plurality of adapters can be provided with each adapter having a different stroke, a single handpiece can be used with various sizes of adapters, the handpiece and the adapters can be reusable while the blades or cutting members can be disposable for single patient use, the blades or cutting members can be reciprocated at various speeds in accordance with the speed selected for the motor of the handpiece, anatomical tissue can be cut by a rasp while simultaneously removing anatomical debris via a suction passage of the rasp, anatomical debris is removed from the operative site via the suction passage to a location external of the patient""s body, the rasp can be designed with a curve or arc corresponding to the natural curvature of the human head from behind the eyebrow to the hairline for particularly advantageous use in supraorbital procedures, the tissue cutting surface of the rasp can be designed with various degrees of coarseness, the need for manually tapping in osteotomes during rhinoplasty is eliminated, the time required to cut bone during facial procedures is greatly reduced, the rasps and osteotomes can be used with various adapters and/or powered surgical handpieces, including conventional adapters and/or conventional powered surgical handpieces, and the rasps and osteotomes are particularly suited for use in minimally invasive surgical procedures.
These and other objects, advantages and benefits are achieved with the subject invention as generally categorized in a surgical handpiece adapter for converting rotary motion of a powered surgical handpiece into reciprocating motion for reciprocatively driving a blade or cutting member. The adapter includes a rear drive shaft having a proximal end for being removably coupled to a drive shaft of the handpiece and having a distal end, a front drive shaft having a distal end for being removably coupled to the cutting member and a motion converting mechanism by which rotation of the rear drive shaft by the drive shaft of the handpiece is converted to reciprocating motion of the front drive shaft and, therefore, the cutting member coupled therewith. The motion converting mechanism includes a cam at the distal end of the rear drive shaft and a cam follower on the front drive shaft in engagement with the cam. The cam causes reciprocation of the cam follower and, therefore, the front drive shaft, when the rear drive shaft is rotated.
A surgical handpiece adapter assembly is formed by the adapter and a cutting member coupled thereto. In one embodiment, the cutting member has a proximal end adapted to drivingly engage the distal end of the front drive shaft of the adapter when the cutting member is in a specific orientation relative to the adapter. In another embodiment, the cutting member has a groove for receiving a locking member of the adapter. A powered surgical handpiece assembly is formed by the adapter coupled to a powered surgical handpiece and to a cutting member. In one embodiment, the proximal end of the rear drive shaft of the adapter is adapted to drivingly engage the drive shaft of the handpiece when the cutting member is in a specific orientation relative to the handpiece, the specific orientation corresponding to the preferred orientation for use of the cutting member when the handpiece is manually grasped or held by a surgeon in the normal manner. Various types of cutting members, including rasps and osteotomes, may be used in a surgical handpiece adapter assembly and/or a powered surgical handpiece assembly incorporating the adapter of the present invention to be reciprocatively driven via the adapter to cut anatomical tissue including bone.
A surgical suction rasp according to the present invention includes an elongate member having a distal end and a proximal end, a tissue cutting surface at the distal end of the elongate member and a suction passage having an inlet along the tissue cutting surface and an outlet disposed proximally of the distal end of the elongate member. The proximal end of the rasp is adapted to be coupled with a drive shaft for reciprocating the distal end of the rasp to cut anatomical tissue with the tissue cutting surface while anatomical debris is removed through the suction passage. The rasp may be assembled to an adapter, such as the adapter of the present invention, to form a surgical handpiece adapter assembly. The rasp may be assembled to an adapter and to a powered surgical handpiece to form a powered surgical handpiece assembly.
Another surgical handpiece adapter assembly according to the present invention includes an osteotome coupled with an adapter capable of reciprocating the osteotome in response to the adapter being rotatably driven. Another powered surgical handpiece assembly according to the present invention includes an osteotome coupled with an adapter which, in turn, is coupled with a powered surgical handpiece. The adapter is capable of reciprocating the osteotome in response to the adapter being rotatably driven by the handpiece.
A method of facial surgery according to the present invention wherein the nasal bone of a patient is surgically reshaped includes the steps of introducing a distal end of a surgical suction rasp through an incision in the patient""s nose, advancing the rasp along the nose to position the distal end at an operative site at which an area of the nasal bone is to be reshaped, positioning a tissue cutting surface at the distal end of the rasp in contact with the area of the nasal bone that is to be reshaped, reciprocating the distal end of the rasp to abrade and thusly reshape the nasal bone with the tissue cutting surface, and removing anatomical debris from the operative site through a suction passage of the rasp while the nasal bone is being reshaped.
A method of facial surgery according to the present invention wherein a cut is made in the nasal bone of a patient includes the steps of introducing a distal end of an osteotome through an incision in the patient""s nose, positioning a cutting edge on the distal end of the osteotome at a location on the nasal bone at which a cut is to be made, reciprocating the distal end of the osteotome via a powered surgical handpiece, moving the distal end of the osteotome, while it is being reciprocated, forwardly along the bone in a predetermined path with the cutting edge in contact with the nasal bone to make a cut of desired length in the nasal bone along the predetermined path.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, wherein like parts in each of the several figures are identified by the same reference characters.